


Life Got In Between

by jazzjo



Series: Come Live the Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzjo/pseuds/jazzjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they were simply too much alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Got In Between

”Well, what’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, suppressing a shudder at the scent of stale alcohol and Axe body spray rolling off the man slouched against the bar in front of her. 

 

As much as she tried to ignore him, the man continued in much the same vein, his words slick and slurred, “Oh come on, I can show you a good time.”

 

“No, thank you,” She bit out, hand clenching around the glass of the tumbler that held her two fingers of bourbon, “Please leave.”

 

The man was perseverant, she would give him that much. 

 

Not that it was appreciated, in this case. 

 

“Don’t be a bitch, come on,” He continued, taking a couple steps closer to Alex, “You won’t be able to find anyone much better than me.”

 

Downing her drink in a single gulp – _what a waste of good bourbon_ – Alex rose from her seat on the barstool and closed the gap between them in one long stride. 

 

Placing her hand on his shoulder gently, she murmured lowly, “Why don’t you do all of us a favour: take your sleaziness and leave. Contrary to what you seem to believe, you are not god’s gift to humanity.”

 

He cursed her under his breath, stalking off. 

 

Turning away from him, Alex pushed her hair back from her face with one hand as she checked her phone with the other. Kara was often late – too often, really – but never this late.

 

Firing off a text to Kara with one hand, Alex turned around at the all too familiar sound of another sleazy come on. 

 

This time, he had his arm around the woman, speaking almost directly in her face. 

 

Seeing how she was obviously visibly uncomfortable – she was leaning away from him as far as she could, her hand not caught between them clenched in a tight fist – Alex slid her phone back into the pocket of her slacks and strode over behind them in an instant. 

 

Momentarily thankful for her stringent DEO training, Alex gripped his wrist that hung over her shoulder between two fingers and pulled at it such that his arm twisted around behind him, using her other hand to push him against the solid wood of the bar. 

 

“Obviously,” She snarled, pressing his arm into his back, “You don't understand plain English. Now, I’m going to release the pressure on your arm, slowly. You’re going to walk straight out of the door and leave. If you try anything stupid, I will drag you back here and dislocate your shoulder. Are we clear?”

 

The man frantically nodded, taking in sharp breaths as she maintained the pressure on his arm. 

 

Gradually she released her hold on his arm, pulling him off the bar by his collar and thrusting him unceremoniously toward the door. 

 

“I could have taken care of that situation myself, y’know?” A voice came from behind her, “Not that I didn’t appreciate the assistance.”

 

Turning on her heel, Alex locked eyes with the woman in front of her.

 

God, who even had eyes that _blue_? 

 

“Maria,” The woman stated, offering her hand to Alex. 

 

Shaking her head slightly to snap herself out of her trance, Alex grasped her hand – _Maria’s_ hand – in a handshake, all too aware of how calloused her hands were in specific areas.

 

“Alex,” She offered in return, allowing a slight smile to blossom on her face. 

 

“The least I can do is to buy my saviour a drink, isn’t it?” Maria spoke lightheartedly, gesturing towards the bar.

 

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she excused herself momentarily to glance down at its screen.

 

“My sister just bailed on me,” She revealed, sitting down on a barstool next to Maria, “For good reason, anyway, so I suppose one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“What would you like?” Maria asked, angling her body slightly towards Alex.

 

“Bourbon, neat.”

 

Maria grinned, beckoning the bartender over, “A girl after my own heart.”

 

“Two bourbons, neat, please,” Maria told the bartender, before turning back to Alex.

 

Alex could hardly get two words out of her mouth, a far cry from her usual articulate self. She had always teased Kara for being the socially awkward one, but now she seemed to be taking a page out of her sister’s book while Kara was soaring over National City.

 

“So,” Maria began as their drinks were set in front of them, “Your ability to incapacitate that man notwithstanding, your hands have seen too many days gripped around a firearm. What’s your story, FBI?”

 

“God no,” Alex laughed, shaking her head, “That area of the alphabet soup has never been something I could stand for long.”

 

Rubbing a thumb over similar looking callouses on her own hands, Maria responded with similar mirth, “Didn’t peg you as one to run with the boys in monkey suits, anyhow. In any case, nowhere is more like kindergarten than Congress.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened somewhat comically, the hand that had been making to grab the tumbler of bourbon pressed flat into the wood of the bar. 

 

“Maria Hill, isn’t it?” Alex finally managed, “You were S.H.I.E.L.D before it fell.”

 

“And now I’m privatising global security with Tony Stark being a pain in my ass, what’s new?” Maria chuckled out, “You’re sharper than I first assumed.”

 

Burying her face in her hands, Alex blushed to the tips of her ears. 

 

“Danvers. Alexandra Danvers,” Alex mumbled, her face still covered by both hands, “D.E.O.”

 

Maria set a hand softly on her shoulder before moving it to brush stray strands of hair away from Alex’s (still covered) face. 

 

She could hardly stop the light chuckle that the shorter woman’s reaction had garnered as she spoke once more, “The one that got away, then. Somehow Henshaw got to you before Fury did. I’ve heard great things about you.”

 

Smirking slightly, Alex volleyed back, “Well, as far as I know that choice saved me the trouble of reassigning my loyalties, since my organisation hasn’t fallen.”

 

“There’s always the private sector, if you’re so inclined,” Maria proffered liltingly, “I’m sure Stark and the rest of the Avengers will be nothing but glad to have a bioengineer of your calibre on their side.”

 

“Just them, then?” 

 

"Touche."

 

Both women sipped slowly at the amber liquid in their glasses, holding the eye contact between them steadily. 

 

Surprisingly, it had been Maria who first broke it, glancing down at her lap before meeting Alex’s gaze once more. 

 

Wordlessly, they sat. There was hardly anyone who Alex could stand to sit in silence with, but there was no errant awkwardness here. 

 

When the liquid in both their glasses had been drained, Maria stood up and took Alex’s hand in her own. 

 

“In another life, I suppose,” Maria murmured, “Where loyalties matter less, and the weight of the world lies on neither of our shoulders.”

 


End file.
